


Rules

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut, So Married, they're awfully in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: The First Order's Co-Commanders are a perfect pair. But they're not perfect people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr that I liked too much.

Kylo clutches the sheets and closes his eyes as Hux presses his face into the bed. He takes a shaky breath and pushes it out in a moan when Hux thrusts especially hard. He can feel a shift in Hux’s pace and feels certain pride that he's going to last longer than Hux. It doesn't happen often. 

“Don't be smug,” Hux growls and stops. Kylo groans and clenches his muscles around Hux but Hux just chuckles and takes Kylo’s cock in his hand, stroking it. Kylo shudders, his thighs trembling and he loses yet again, Hux’s fingers warm and slick around his cock. “Amateur.”

Kylo curses in response and Hux laughs again. 

“I hate you,” Kylo mutters against the sheets, wet with his saliva. 

“No you don’t,” Hux says and he caresses Kylo’s long spine, “my beautiful toy.”

Kylo whimpers and Hux pulls out to turn Kylo onto his back. He smiles as he slips back into Kylo whose eyes fall shut as he opens his mouth in a reflexive reaction. Hux leans onto his forearms and Kylo wraps his legs around Hux’s hips. 

“Seeing you like this is always a reward,” Hux whispers and he kisses Kylo’s clavicle, “you’re so beautiful.”

“Careful, Hux,” Kylo says, “you might fall in love with me and what would we do then?” 

“I don’t know. I might have to actually fulfil the part in my wedding vow to love you despite your flaws,” Hux replies, “and where would that get us?”

“Somewhere where you don't humiliate me every time we have sex,” Kylo offers but the venom in his voice is feigned. It's his wounded pride mostly, but Hux’s adoration makes up for any insecurity.

“I'm not humiliating you,” Hux protests. He looks hurt by what Kylo is insinuating, and the defiance in his tone makes it all the sweeter, “I just want to make sure you're satisfied before I get my own release.”

“Of course, my knight in shining armor,” Kylo smiles fondly and he kisses Hux, pulling him into an embrace. He clutches his legs tighter around Hux’s waist and he smirks when Hux moans and thrusts back into him with desperate force. Hux comes very soon after that, grunting into Kylo’s sloppy kiss. 

“You're so adorable when I make you come,” Kylo remarks and caresses Hux’s back. 

“Oh right,” Hux murmurs, breathing softly against Kylo’s chest. 

“I love the noises you make,” Kylo continues, “you just love me so much, don't you?”

“One would say you'd get that after two years of marriage,” Hux says, “yes, I love you, you idiot.”

“Good,” Kylo hums, “now let’s get washed. Not that I don't enjoy having your come in my ass.”

“Sure thing, my germophobe.” 

Hux slips out of Kylo and stands up, holding his hand for Kylo to take. Kylo scrambles off the bed and accepts Hux’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He gives an order to a service droid to change their bedsheets. Hux had long ago accepted that Kylo’s desire for purity isn't simply a spiritual need. It's funny, really. Hux is sure that if he asked anyone who of the pair of them is obsessed with cleanliness, they'd say Hux. Not that it is anyone’s business. 

They wash each other tenderly, fervently enough to half consider another round before Kylo moans and kills the mood. Hux makes do with running his hands slick with soap down Kylo’s torso, admiring the muscles and slight layer of fat Kylo has grown during their relationship. It was a horrifying sight when he first saw the impressive, huge Kylo Ren strip of all his layers to reveal a thin underfed body with protruding ribs. He’s happy he made Kylo grow out into his proper size. 

“I need you to attend the meeting with the officers,” Hux mentions when they wash the soap away. Kylo hums in response that Hux translates as reluctant confirmation. “I know you hate it, and I’m grateful that you do this for me. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’re my husband,” Kylo protests, “you don’t have to buy my attention with favours.” 

“Of course, I know that,” Hux babbles hastily, suggesting he isn’t convinced at all. Kylo doesn’t comment it, thinking that if saying it a thousand times didn’t help, the thousand and first one would hardly make a difference. He sighs and kisses Hux’s temple instead. 

They dry each other and brush their teeth side by side, then Hux brushes Kylo’s hair. They climb into bed together and Kylo sighs happily in the fresh, crisp sheets. Hux knows they’re being excessive with how often they change their linen, and that it could easily be avoided, but Kylo always looks calmer in fresh sheets. It’s one of the little indulgences Hux is more than happy to provide. 

They turn off the lights and kiss each other good night before turning back to back, feeling the other breathe. They tried spooning in the early stages of their relationship but it soon proved to appear very romantic but actually be very uncomfortable. They decided not to try it ever again after Kylo’s arm went numb for several hours. Being back to back offered a compromise between freedom of movement and proximity. 

Hux is almost asleep when his nose begins to itch. He tries to fight it, to keep the sneeze in and he almost succeeds. Almost. He grips his nose with his fingers and prays to the Force that Kylo is already asleep. He lets out a tiny, strained noise accompanied by a little jerk of his torso. He relaxes, thinking he’s got away. He sprawls a little on the bed. 

Which, in retrospect, was not a very smart move. 

The next sneeze catches him off-guard and he waits in horror for Kylo to inevitably wake up. He almost groans in frustration when he feels Kylo shift against him. 

“Hux?” 

“Don’t worry, it was just a small sneeze, my nose was itchy,” he justifies himself before Kylo even raises the accusation. 

“You know the rules, Hux.”

“It was just one - achoo,” Hux sneezes again, and then twice in a quick succession. He can feel Kylo physically pulling away from him. 

“You know I’m very unpleasant when I’m ill,” Kylo says, reminding Hux of the last time he had a cold and terrorized everyone from Hux to their service droid. 

“I’m not ill, Ren,” Hux protests feebly, “it’s just some allergy.”

“We’ve bought extremely expensive pillows and linen so that it wouldn’t interfere with your allergies. We have an air-recycler independent on the rest of the ship. Unless you want to say you’re allergic to me-”

“Stars, Ren, it just happens sometimes,” Hux mutters, “I’m not ill.”

“Good, in that case you’ll be allowed to come back to bed tomorrow,” Kylo nods, “and if you are, you’ll be glad for the caution.”

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Hux groans but he stands up angrily, carrying his pillow and blanket. He storms to the other side of the room where a small cot behind a partition stands. He pulls the screen forcefully closed behind himself. Then, when he sets his bed up, he gets another idea. He pulls the partition away, getting a view of Kylo’s broad naked back half-covered by a blanket. 

“You know what? I hope I am sick,” Hux calls, “with all the body fluids we exchanged today, there’s no way you didn’t catch it.”

He closes behind himself before Kylo can reply, feeling childish, petty satisfaction with himself. 

 

He wakes up at four am with his throat burning and feeling dizzy. He struggles to his feet intending to get a glass of water but when he stands up he staggers and sits back down. He finds a tissue in a drawer beside the cot and blows his nose into it. His head hurts more when he does it, and he can feel the beginning of a flu in his lower back. 

“Kriff,” he groans and gets back beneath the blanket, shivering slightly. 

He’ll never hear the end of it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on tumblr](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
